His Perspective
by MusicalArtist185
Summary: Just so you know, I love Cress and Thorne. So if you don't like the two of them together, just turn back now. Anyway these are just some of my favorite Cresswell scenes written from Thorne's perspective because we all just need more words from our favorite Captain.
1. Chapter 1: Winter Chapter 9

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so here we go. I loved** **Winter** **, but I felt that there were not enough chapters written in Thorne's POV. I mean there was literally one chapter. So I felt that there needed to be more development in Cress and Thorne's relationship on his side. This is the moment when Thorne sees Cress for the first time since he became blind. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own the Lunar Chronicles and any dialogue comes directly from** **Winter** **by Marissa Meyer**

Winter: Chapter 9

In Thorne's POV:

The first things Thorne noticed when he woke up were the sharp lines of the ceiling and walls in the captain's quarters of his Rampion. Shaking off his sleepiness, he sat up with a jolt and stared into the mirror opposite of his bed. After months of black nothingness, he was almost blinded by the colors he saw in the reflection. His brown hair was disheveled, and, unlike his usual self, he wasn't clean shaven. Thorne threw off the covers and grabbed his razor and headed towards the bathroom.

He watched as strips of shaving cream flecked with tiny hairs hit the bottom of the sink. Thorne could practically see the waves of excitement rolling off his shoulders as he thought about all the things he was now able to do. He would be able to do his part in their plans; he would be able to fly…

He would see Cress for basically the first time.

Thorne's heart skipped a beat, and he nearly cut himself. Cursing, he reminded himself that he was just her friend. Nothing more, nothing less. She deserved so much better than a petty thief like himself. Stopping the small ache in his heart, Thorne finished getting ready.

"Evaporated milk…kidney beans…tuna…more tuna…oh!" Cress's sweet, gentle voice carried down the hall, "Pickled asparagus!" Thorne's feet stopped and he felt a pang of anxiety. He took a deep breath, remembering that he couldn't show any of his deeper feelings. He headed towards his friends and leaned against the wall of the cargo bay.

"He'd better plan on giving all this stuff back," Thorne saw Kai holding up one of his stolen Venezuelan dream dolls.

"Sure I'll give it back Your Majesticness. For a proper finder's fee," he said drawing the room's focus to himself. He quickly scanned the room and saw that everyone looked about the same. Then Thorne saw her.

 _Stars she was beautiful._

A blush was already starting to form on Cress's cheeks. He had only known her for a few minutes before he lost his vision in the satellite crash. Back then her hair was tangled, dirty, and hung past her knees. He had cut it once they landed on Earth, but he had been blind. Thorne knew that Iko had fixed it into some kind of a hairstyle. It was now short and the golden waves of hair fell just below her chin. She was smaller than he remembered. Her big, startling, blue eyes were surprised when she realized he could see again. Thorne's mind flashed back to their time in the desert and how her voice, so scared but filled with determination for his sake, kept them going when all hope was lost, how her beautiful singing voice echoed in his ears as he frantically searched for her, and finally their kiss on top of the rooftop. They were going to die and he delivered on a promise, but it turned into something bigger than he ever thought would happen.

She was so fragile, scared, but that's what made it feel vulnerable yet pure. He felt a need to protect her. But after listening to Dr. Erland, her father, Thorne started second guessing himself. Who was he? A captain? A crook? A selfish, arrogant human being? And there she was, so kind, so believing, so naïve. He wasn't a hero. He didn't deserve someone like her. Thorne gave her a trademark half-smile and said, "The short hair," he gave a small nod, "It works."

She grabbed the ends of her hair; her awkward reaction to his complement warmed his heart.

"Oh!" a new voice surprised Thorne, "Captain! You can see!" A girl with dark skin, long legs, and braids tipped with different shades of blue flung herself into his arms.

"Iko?" he asked, "Aces. I really know how to pick them, don't I?"

"Sight unseen," she replied flipping her hair.

He laughed, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Cress's smile falter though her blush continued to grow deeper. He ignored her and kept his smile up. Thorne walked over to the crate next to Cress. She stiffened.

"Excellent," said Cinder, "I was beginning to worry we wouldn't have a pilot for when it's time to take Kai back to Earth. Now I just have to worry about not having a competent one."

Playing the part he countered with, "Oh, Cinder, I've missed seeing your face when you make sarcastic comments in an attempt to hide you true feelings about me."

Thorne watched Cinder roll her eye as she said, "Please."

"See that eye roll? It translates to 'How am I possibly keeping my hands off you, Captain?'"

"Yeah, keeping them from strangling you."

"How come no one told me I had such steep competition?" Thorne turned to see Kai grinning with his arm crossed. Considering, he lived in a palace all his life, Kai seemed to fit in well with the rest of the crew. But seeing him in the military uniform and not his ornate palace outfits was slightly odd.

He saw as Cress, still blushing, spun towards the door when one of her cans flew off the stacks in her arms. Without thinking, he grabbed it out of the air. She didn't even have time to gasp. A silence stretched between them. Thorne couldn't help himself; he looked at her, studied her. Cress froze and looked up at him.

He grabbed another can and said, "Lightning-fast reflexes. Still got them. Want help?"

"No-thank-you-I've-got-it," she replied, slurring her words together, her anxiety ridiculously charming.

He hesitated but obeyed saying "All right. If you insist." He put the can back in her arms. Thorne watched her rush out of the room, and his eyes lingered on the door before he heard a dreamy sigh.

He turned to see as much sympathy as an android could muster in Iko's eyes.

"You should go after her."

He looked at her and smiled. " _You don't deserve her,_ " was the nagging thought in the back of his mind.

"She'll be fine," he said _"She'll be better off without you,"_ he thought.

Thorne had moved on. He was cool, confidant. He again ignored the longing in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2: Winter Chapter 70 and 71

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. I'll spare you all my excuses and get to the story. All Cresswell shippers know these two chapters. Chapter 70 is the one where the Lunar girl manipulates Thorne into kissing her. In the next chapter, they fight but of course they make up. I wanted to see what Thorne was thinking so enjoy!** _Italicized_ **words are going to thoughts most of the time.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Lunar Chronicles. Also there is a tiny bit of swearing, and I'm just being paranoid. (It's literally two words.)**

 **Chapter 70:**

Thorne wanted to shield his eyes from all of the glitz and glamour. Literally all of the glamours.

 _Damn those Lunars_

He was relieved that he and Cress weren't the only ones who looked like idiots. There was animal fur, crystal _everything_ , and just a ton of glitter. He knew that most of it was completely fake, but he couldn't trust his own eyes. Just like when they were in the desert. And he hated being at a disadvantage.

A sigh from Cress shook him from his thoughts. Thorne looked down at the short blonde girl. She was biting her bottom lip as she walked next to him. He felt like such a cad. Of course she was terrified. He remembered how she cowered in the desert at just the sight of the moon, and now they were walking straight into its heart. The thought of Cress alone in a satellite for seven years…It made him want to punch a wall. He wanted to be the one to comfort her, to protect her.

He cursed at himself. Thorne knew that it was impossible. He had to think about what was best for her. And that was any man besides himself. So he settled for placing a hand on her back. It seemed that Cress stiffened and relaxed from the touch, and he had to withhold a smirk.

"Pretend you belong here and everyone else will believe it," he whispered in her ear. She took a breath and stood up straighter.

"I am a criminal mastermind, and I'm here to take down this regime," she muttered to herself.

"That's my line."

"I know. I stole it."

Thorne smiled at her bravery before guiding them to the back of a group of Lunars so they wouldn't seem too out of place. They continued to walk towards the giant doors until they were inside the palace.

Not many things shook Carswell Thorne, but the sheer opulence of the palace shook him. Everything was made of marble, and there were columns everywhere he looked. After they passed an impressive statue, a man walked up to greet them. His appearance was certainly…interesting. His hair was dyed _green_! These Lunars needed some serious fashion advice.

Once Thorne got over the servant's hideous hair, he tensed slightly, searching to see any distrust or suspicion in his face. Luckily there was none, and he relaxed slightly. The man was rattling off a slew of "comforts" the palace was providing their guests. It was sickening to remember how the people starved in the outer sectors, and there was enough food in one room to feed them for a year. The only thing that caught his attention was the mention of "companionship rooms", but he scolded himself. He couldn't be that person anymore. Not if he had a chance with Cress.

"What do you suppose he meant by 'companionship rooms'?" Thorne asked before he could stop himself.

Cress glared at him, and he had to say, "Not that I'm tempted to…or … this way, right?" He continued to pull at his collar until a silky smooth voice said, "You two seem lost."

He turned and put himself in front of Cress. They were suddenly cornered by two women. Both were gorgeous with long, perfect hair and revealing outfits. Normally he would have loved to go after them, but he knew they were Lunars. They probably were ugly behind the glamours they were hiding behind.

One of them spoke, her voice like honey, "Maybe we can help you find your way?" As she asked, she let her glasses drop to the end of her nose.

"Flattered ladies," he replied, turning on the charm. "We're on something of a covert mission right now, but we'll keep our eye out for you at the coronation."

Thorne silently cursed at himself again. He was close to blowing their cover.

The other one replied, "Ooh, a covert mission. I will want to hear _that_ story later."

"I will want to tell it," he replied, winking. Thorne put an arm around Cress and led them away from the two women. Once they were far away, he whistled softly. "Holy spades. The women in this place."

"You mean the _glamours_ in this place. One of them was a man?" Cress countered back.

That surprised him. He never realized how lifelike those glamours could be. "You don't say. Which one?" he asked as he glanced down at her.

"Um… the one wearing glasses?" she answered uncertainly.

Thorne looked back, hoping to spot them, while mumbling, "Well played, Lunars." He turned back around, focusing on their mission once again. "Jacin said to take the third hallway, right?" He guided them to yet another grand hall before Cress piped up again.

"Try to keep in mind that they can make themselves look however they want to. No one in this palace is as beautiful as you think they are. It's all mind control."

He wanted to laugh at how wrong she was. Thorne never thought a short blonde Lunar girl wearing an orange butterfly-costume-party- dress- _thing_ could even look good, but Cress made it work.

Because _stars_ , she was beautiful.

He wanted to thank whoever made that skirt because yes he was checking her out earlier. Don't judge. Sure her outfit was weird, but it suited her. When Cress raised her arms, she looked so whimsical and adorable but strangely… sexy. Thorne smiled at her before pulling her closer.

"I'm fairly certain there's at least one exception to that rule," he said.

"Yeah. Thaumaturages." Cress rolled her eyes, and he couldn't help but laugh. The thaumaturages were definitely not the person he was thinking of.

Another group of Lunars walked past them, but Thorne kept walking, trying not to draw attention to them. He looked down to check on Cress, but was surprised when she disappeared.

Fear coursed through himself as he tried to inconspicuously search for her. Then he saw her, and he was confused.

She was wearing the same outfit, wasn't she? But there was something different about her.

Cress's hair seemed fuller, softer. She had a newfound poise in her stride. She was slowly walking towards him, peeking up at him through her lashes. Her smile wasn't the shy but confident one Thorne was used to; instead it was a suggestive smirk.

 _We don't have time for…Woah, what is she doing?_

"I thought I sensed an Earthen boy."

She was closer than she had ever been. And Cress was lightly trailing a finger over his bow tie and then down his chest. Thorne was really confused now. Sure he may have sort of dreamed of something like this happening, but she _never_ did stuff like this. Somewhere in the back of his mind, her words raised an alarm. Something told him this was probably a glamour, but he was helpless.

Thorne leaned in even closer. Deep inside him, he felt that this yearning wasn't mind control. He wanted to kiss Cress. No Lunar needed to tell him that.

Once she wrapped her arms around him…he was done. Thorne didn't care for a moment that this was probably a Lunar; he just wanted to feel her lips on his one more time.

 **Chapter 71:**

At first Thorne felt nothing. Really, nothing. A part of him told him it wasn't real, but he ignored it. Instead he pulled her closer, forcing as much passion as he could in the kiss. 'Cress' responded, and in his mind he tried to pretend it was her with everything he had. Even with a Lunar, just _imagining_ the girl, who was currently threading her fingers through his hair and pressing her body even closer to his, was Cress turned out to be enough. Maybe _wanting_ to be manipulated strengthened a glamour's power?

Because Thorne soon forgot where they were or what they were doing there. All he could think about was her in his arms. They parted after what felt like hours and both were breathless.

Cress fluttered her lashes and whispered, "You've been wanting that awhile, haven't you?"

He couldn't stop himself from saying, "I think I'm in love with you."

Thorne couldn't believe he said that. This girl wasn't Cress, but he thought…no he knew, he loved the real Cress. He had never been surer.

"Oh, aren't you just _darling_?" said Cress. Except now 'Cress' was tall, with long wavy brown hair.

"And not a bad kisser, either. Maybe we can enjoy more of each other's company later?" With that and a wink, she left himself standing alone.

For a moment, Thorne was frozen from shock and desire. He smoothed down his hair before remembering he didn't come to the palace alone.

"Cress?" he asked softly, looking around for her. When there was no reply, he tried again, "Cress!"

A small voice answered, "I'm here."

Spinning towards the voice, Thorne's body filled with relief and he walked over to her.

"Spades. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. That was..."

"I don't want to know," Cress interrupted and stormed off.

"Whoa, hey, hold on. Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" She swung her arms and there was venom in her words. "You have the right to flirt with and kiss and proclaim your love for whoever you want to. Which is good, because you _do_. All the time."

 _Oh…Damn it!_

Thorne was an official idiot. Of course she heard, and he crushed her heart. He _knew_ he would do this. He really, _really_ screwed up. It wasn't like she was very good at hiding her feelings. He knew that Cress still thought he was a hero, and she was so wrong.

"So…," Thorne teased. "You're jealous?" Seriously, what was he thinking? Why did he have to say that? Now she stiffened. Spades he was just making things worse.

"You do realize that all she wanted was to get a laugh at your expense, right?" Cress retorted.

Thorne really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut because he laughed. Who laughs at this kind of stuff? He had to try to fix this. "Yeah I get that _now_. Cress, wait." He grabbed her arm, effectively forcing her to stop walking away. "I know they can't do it to you, but the rest of us can't _choose_ not to be controlled by them. She manipulated me. It wasn't my fault."

"And I suppose you're going to say that you didn't enjoy it?" Oh, this girl could see right through him.

"Er. Well…" And with that, Cress ripped her arm out of his grasp. He did enjoy it but only because he thought it was her.

"I know it wasn't your fault. But that doesn't excuse _everyone else_. I mean, take Iko!"

Iko? Why bring her up? "What about Iko?"

Suddenly Cress's voice got deeper. "'I _really know how to pick them, don't I?_ ' " Thorne guessed it was a really bad imitation of him.

Another chuckle escaped as he remembered how excited Iko was. "It's the truth, isn't? Her new body is gorgeous." Yep. He was an idiot. A complete idiot. It was confirmed when all Cress did was glare at him.

"That was clearly not the right thing to say. Sorry. But I'd just gotten my eyesight back."

"Yeah, and all you wanted to look at was _her_."

Cress was so wrong. All Thorne wanted to do was look at her. He had to literally force himself to look away.

"Never mind. Let's just…" she started talking, only to be cut off by two guards.

"Pardon me." Cress gasped and she held onto him.

"We are asking that all guests begin to make their way to the great hall so the coronation ceremony can begin without delay. Please proceed this way."

Thorne could practically feel the ripples of nervousness coming off Cress. He simply led them to where the guard was nodding to. "Of course, thank you. We must have gotten turned around." Once they turned around a corner, Cress started to storm off again. He didn't even try to stop her. But he couldn't stand the look of anger on her face.

"Stop here," Thorne said. He was surprised she actually did stop. He stood closely in front of her, but she wouldn't look him in the eye. He let out a sigh.

"Cress. I know you're upset, but could you pretend not to be for a second?"

She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, Cress's face was happy almost flirtatious. He really was amazed, "That's uncanny."

She was still on the verge of crying when she said, "I'm a girl took you know. I may not be as pretty as Iko, or brave like Cinder or bold like Scarlet…"

"Wait, Cress…" _You're perfect._

"And I don't even want to know what dumb thing you said when you met Princess Winter for the first time."

At least now he knew to shut his mouth. Because he did say something stupid to her.

"But I'm not invisible! And yet you flirt with every _single_ one of them. You'll flirt with anyone who so much as _looks_ at you."

If only she knew how hard he had to resist flirting with her. "You've made your point."

"This is what you were trying to tell me, wasn't it? In the desert. When you were going on and on about how I'm so _sweet_ and how you didn't want to hurt me and…You were trying to warn me, but I was too much of a…a naïve, hopeless romantic to even listen to you."

This was what he was waiting for. She was finally realizing what a terrible person he was. Thorne didn't think it was going to hurt so much. He wished he had prepared himself better because her words hit him. They hit him hard.

"I didn't want to hurt you." He really _didn't_ want to hurt her, but he was bound to. Everyone knew that.

"I know. It's my own fault I've been this stupid." Ouch. It was like rubbing salt onto a wound. Thorne looked around, searching for anyone who was watching. He opened a door that led to a room filled with plants and sofas.

"Good," he said. "I thought I remembered seeing something about an atrium. We'll wait here until the halls and avoid any more run-ins with guards for a while."

Cress took a deep breath and walked away from him. "Cress…listen…" He tried to grab her wrist, but she strode away.

"Don't. I'm sorry. That wasn't fair of me. I shouldn't have said anything." Yeah it was official. Thorne made her cry. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, frustrated with himself. He wanted to explain himself but she wouldn't look at him.

"How long are we waiting here?" Cress asked. Right. This was a complete mess, but for now they needed to complete their mission.

He took out a portscreen and answered, "A few more minutes, just to make sure they've rounded up the slower guests."

Thorne turned to look at her. Her eyes were red from crying, and her nose was running, but to him she was more beautiful than that random Lunar out there. Not because she was physically perfect. Because he… he loved every part that he learned really mattered. Her personality, her laugh, her smile, her voice. All of it. He had to tell her.

"Cress?" She turned to look at him, those wide blue eyes staring into his.

"I'm all right. I just don't want to talk about it."

Thorne stood in front of the door, his hands in his pockets. Normally he was a pro at these kinds of things, but not with her. This was probably another bad idea, but he wanted to kiss her again.

"All right. I don't want to talk about it, either."

Thorne could see the surprise on Cress's face when he pushed himself off the door and strode over to her.

"What…?" He effectively silenced her with a kiss. He had to lift her on a desk so they would be closer to the same height. Thorne could feel that she was scared, but he coaxed her on with his lips. This kiss, there was something different. Maybe it was because it wasn't just a favor he was fulfilling. Maybe it because, Thorne knew that he loved her. But there was passion now, replacing the uncertainty from before. He wanted to close the gap between them, and he pulled her even closer. Cress let out a whimper before Thorne kissed her harder. There was a moan, but he didn't know where it came from. They continued for what felt like forever, until she had to pull away to take a deep breath.

Somewhere, he knew that they probably had to get going, but instead he put his arms around her. " _Cress_ ," he said with an almost reverence. Cress shivered from the touch. Surprisingly she untangled her hands from his hair and put some space between them.

"This…" Her voice broke. "This isn't what I wanted."

What? Did Thorne misread her?

"I mean, it is. Obviously, it is." He physically sagged from relief, and he gave her a crooked, knowing grin.

"But…not to be just another girl," she said quietly. "I never wanted to be just another one of your girls." Cress really couldn't have been more wrong. She was most definitely _not_ another girl. What he was feeling, he had never felt before.

"Cress…" He took a deep breath, getting ready for the very real possibility of him screwing up again. "She looked like you."

Cress met his eyes again, hers filled with disbelief. "What?"

"The girl in the hallway, the one that kissed me. She looked like you." There, he said it.

"That's ridiculous. She was brunette, and tall, and…"

He cut her off. "Not to me." He tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "She must have seen us walking together. Maybe she saw how I looked at you or something, I don't know, but she knew…she made her glamour look like you."

To say Cress surprised was an understatement. Thorne could see it in her face along with a twinge of doubt. He needed to erase any uncertainty in her mind. "I thought I was kissing you." He pressed his lips to hers again, and she pulled him closer to her. Just before he could deepen the kiss, she jerked away. He was about to protest when…

"But…you told her you loved her."

…

 _Shit._

That was not the way he wanted to confess. They were silent for a couple of seconds before he tried to take back what he said. "Right. That. I mean, I was…we were…"

No one would ever know the end of that sentence, because the beginning of the biggest nightmare of his life started with a door opening behind them.

 **A/N: This chapter was kind of hard to right, but it turned out pretty well in my opinion. Please tell me what you think and review! And if you're curious, I've been busy with a family emergency so I haven't had time to write. I still need to figure out what scene I'm going to do next, so if you have an idea please tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3: Winter Chapter 48

**A/N: Wow, I feel like I haven't updated this story in forever. So I'm going to get a short chapter out and upload a longer one soon or hopefully soon if I can get my lazy butt to do some writing. Yeah you guys probably didn't need to know that. Oops. Moving right along, this is chapter 48 in** **Winter** **or the chapter that Cress and Thorne are reunited. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own the Lunar Chronicles.**

 _These goddamn Lunars don't know when to quit._ Thorne was tired. Tired of fighting. Tired of losing his friends. Tired of this revolution. Tired of missing _her_. Even thinking her name brought so much pain, guilt, and regret into his heart.

He should have gone after her. If they hurt her, he would… Well he just didn't want to think about her getting hurt. At first Thorne was relieved that she was alive, but when he saw what they had done to Scarlet, he wished she was dead. As a shell and a traitor, she could be killed on the spot. On second thought, that was probably the best option. They could torture her for helping Winter escape or force her into telling Queen Levana their plans. They could…

Thorne's thoughts were distracted from yet another guard. They struggled, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Iko tackle an unsuspecting guard who was trying to shoot Thorne. Iko was lucky that she was an android and couldn't be suffocated because that guard was trying really hard. It really seemed hopeless until two gunshots rang out. The guard he was fighting dropped to the floor, and all was silent.

The owner of the gun stood in front of Thorne, staring him down. With a shock, he realized he was looking at Jacin. He blinked slowly, processing the traitor standing there. He didn't want to know how he got there or why he was there. All he wanted to know was where she was. He was about to ask when Iko yelled out.

"CRESS!" His heart skipped a beat, almost not believing Iko's glamor resistant eyes. Thorne was almost scared to look, but when he turned, he saw her. Cress was mostly blocked by Iko, who was tightly hugging her, but that was her short blonde hair. If he wasn't so shocked and relieved himself, he would have laughed at her searching eyes. He knew that she was looking for him. Once her blue eyes, brimming with happy tears, met his, Thorne finally moved from his spot to envelop them in a giant hug, something he was afraid he'd never get to do again.

He rested his chin on her head, amazed just by the fact she was standing there in his arms. He breathed in her scent and decided that he never wanted to let her go again. Of course Jacin had to ruin the moment by saying, "We need to go."

Iko complied, but Thorne only took her place. He gently held Cress's face, looking over every inch of it to recommit it to his memory. Her wide eyes that were filled with joy. The freckles, which were almost like stars, splattered across her nose. And her pink lips that he had a very sudden urge to kiss again. Wasn't that what a hero was supposed to do when he reunites with the girl? _Stop it Thorne. You aren't a hero. It's enough that she's safe and unharmed._

Slowly, he wiped away a hot tear that had spilled onto her cheek. Then Cress burst out into an adorable mess of laughing and sniffling. She dried her eyes and said, "No crying. It's dehydrating."

It had seemed almost too good to be true, but once Thorne heard her say that, he had no doubt this was Cress. Only she would know what he had said to her when they first stepped into that desert. He pulled her closer.

"It _is_ you. Thank the stars." And in that moment, Thorne wasn't tired anymore. He was happy.

 **A/N: That was not easy for me to write. Jeez, like the words were just not cooperating. I hope it wasn't that bad. Please review and tell me what you think. I welcome criticism, just don't kill me okay? Okay. (Ha ha see what I did there?) I'm thinking I'll do the time when Thorne is captured next. What do you guys want to see next?**


	4. Chapter 4: Winter Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys! Remember when I said I'd update soon? *laughs uncontrollably* I'm funny right. Though seriously sorry for the long wait. I also really wanted to write the part where Thorne is captured but I just couldn't get it out. Oh well. At least I wrote something right? So instead I got the very end of chapter of 20 and a little bit after it. Or the part after Cress is captured. I hope you enjoy!**

 **I also want to thank Love Divergent Forever for supporting my stories and me as an author. That meant so much to me!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own the Lunar Chronicles.**

A loud, demanding, but worried voice rang through Thorne's head.

 _Get back here._

 _Do you think I want to stay here Cinder!?_ He didn't even know if she could hear him, but his body started to move on its own accord. His legs started to move so fast that he felt himself trip. He rolled, and a small part of him hoped no one saw that. But the larger part (or the part controlled by Cinder) of him urged him to move even faster. The series of podships and the maze of flying bullets whizzed past him. But Thorne barely noticed them as he kept his eyes trained on the others.

Wolf was at the head of the group and crawling along the wall, hiding behind the ships. Cinder had her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and waved her gun finger carefully behind her. Iko was frantically following with her arm draped over Cress. And Cress was as pale as a ghost. Her eyes were wider than he thought possible. Something in Thorne made him want to get to her so he sped up.

He narrowly dodged another volley of bullets but focused on getting to her. They were dangerously running out of ships to hide behind, but he was still surprised when Iko and Cress made a mad dash to the door. Thorne prayed to whatever god who would listen that the guards wouldn't notice them and that they were too engrossed with finding him. Almost right on cue, another guard charged straight at him. They struggled for a bit before Thorne knocked him out with a swift blow to the head.

But out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that the doors weren't opening. Levana. Of course she knew. And of course she was smarter than having automatic worry in Cinder's eyes intensified; she was probably trying to calculate the best way out. Another gunshot rang out which caused Thorne to turn and search for the source. When he faced his friends again, Cress had disappeared.

Almost immediately fear started clawing at his heart and a pit of dread formed in his stomach. His eyes frantically searched for a small, blonde girl which is about as hard as it sounds. Someone fired a gun away from him, and Thorne instantly feared for her safety. He finally spotted her crawling away from the others. Though desperately wanting to scream out her name, he refrained, knowing it would draw the guards' attention to her. Instead he shattered one of the windows of Kai's ship, mentally apologizing since he would never say it out loud.

However he lost track of Cress yet again. Thorne jumped as the doors opened. Before he could question how, Cinder fed him weird images that caused him to sprint at speeds he didn't know existed. Cold air slapped him in the face as he ran towards the open doors. Throwing himself in, Thorne leaned against the wall in exhaustion. His heart was still pounding with adrenaline when he looked up with a satisfied smile. But what he saw in everyone's eyes wasn't victory, or even relief. It was guilt?

Suddenly realizing something or more like someone was missing, Thorne asked, "Cress?" His jaw dropped with horror as Cinder shook her head with shame. And his heart dived straight into his stomach.

They had left her behind.

And he had to go back for her.

Thorne sprang into action and charged towards the doors. But in a second, Wolf was in front of him, pulling him back.

"Let me go," he growled through clenched teeth.

"We can't go back. It's suicide," warned Wolf. Fighting him would've been actual suicide for Thorne, but he was about to. But Wolf's point was supported by the barrage of bullets that hit the doors. However he didn't care.

"We're not leaving her."

"Thorne-" began Cinder. He glared at her.

"No!" Thorne tried to hit Wolf but was quickly blocked. His anger was boiling over.

"We have to go," said Cinder quietly. He just looked at the door.

Iko shakily suggested, "I could stay? I could go back for her?"

"No, we stay together…" Cinder winced at her words, and Thorne flinched. She reached out to him. "We'd still be out there if it wasn't for her. We'd _all_ be captured, but thanks to Cress, we're not. She saved us. Now we have to _go_ "

Thorne knew she was right, but how could he leave her?

And he slumped against the wall, defeated. But he didn't leave his spot on the wall. ( **Ok if I'm honest, I wrote the part after the author's note without the book on hand so I forgot he ran at the end of chapter 20. And I really don't want to rewrite it so I'm going to use the creative license card.)**

* * *

He could hear the voices of his friends asking, begging him to move.

"Please Thorne, we need to leave," pleaded Iko, holding a hand out. He simply looked up at her with dead eyes.

"No."

"Don't be an idiot Thorne. We're wasting Cress' chance. We need to get out of here. Now." Wolf's voice was dangerously low.

"Wolf, you of all people should know! You lost Scarlet and I...I've just lost Cress! And you became a wreck! So what's different now?!"

Cinder looked at him with wide brown eyes, "Thorne I'm sorry but our plan-"

"Cinder. Don't. You. Dare. How can you think of the freaking plan! Look at what we've done for you! We saved your boyfriend-"

"Kai's not my boyfri-"

"Oh cut the crap Cinder. You know that's a lie! And we rescued him didn't we? And you Wolf!" He pointed a finger at him, a humorless laugh escaped his lips. "Tell me you haven't only been thinking of Scarlet! Tell me you haven't started making a plan to save her from the moment you knew she was kidnapped! Have any of you even THOUGHT of rescuing Cress! Or is she just the girl who can hack her way into anything you need!" Thorne whirled around to face Cinder again.

"Well? You wouldn't lose Iko so why is Cress any different. Or is she just a pawn you're going to sacrifice or what?"

"Thorne you know that's not true. I shouldn't have said that before," whispered Cinder, her eyes looking like they would cry if they could. "We all care about Cress, and we're not to give up on her either. I promise you we'll save her." Her voice was strong and her words said with such conviction, Thorne felt a slight flutter of hope. He glanced at the door one last time. It seemed like the guards were taking out one last round of frustration on it and he winced, the flutter completely crushed.

"Come on. Let's go salvage your precious plan." And he turned his back on their faces that were crestfallen with shame.

 **A/N: I've had like half of this story written for like a month before getting back to it, so I'll apologize once again. I know Thorne's outburst was kinda dramatic, but he did just lose Cress. And I know Cinder didn't want to leave anyone behind but I always felt like Cress was detached from everyone but Thorne (it's probably the shyness). And his accusation about her being just a pawn to them was definitely the result of emotion, but Cinder does admit how much they were relying on her, and she isn't on their minds for a long time (they only found her by chance). But I hope you enjoyed, but I'll admit that I'm not sure if I'll continue this or Our Galaxy. We'll see. Tell me what you thought of this chapter because I welcome constructive criticism.**


End file.
